Excuse Me While I Get a Bucket
by FutariToki
Summary: A collection of little fluffy pieces that happen to spew forth from this brain of mine every now and then. Is updated spontaneously n3n Contains maaany many YaoiBLShounenai pairings 8D Is called ‘EMWIGAB’ Due to vomit inducingness…


**  
Title:**Excuse me while I get a bucket  
**Summary: **A collection of little fluffy pieces that happen to spew forth from this brain of mine every now and then. Is updated spontaneously n3n;; Contains maaany many Yaoi/BL/Shounen-ai pairings 8D Is called 'EMWIGAB' Due to vomit inducing-ness…

**Chapter:** 1 -Why don't you like me?  
**Chapter Summary:** A little angsty lettery/thoughts or diary thingy from Roxas…

_**A/N:**__My first post on ff.neeeeeeeeet nn_

_**Disclaimer **_  
_I weep in my bed every night, knowing that I, Toki, do not own Kingdom Hearts ToT_

* * *

3 3 3 3 3

Every day. Every morning I get up. Every morning I get up and comb my blonde hair into that style I heard you like.

Just for you.

I could sleep in that extra bit longer, or eat that extra waffle. But I don't. I want to be perfect, look perfect everyday so you might notice me just a little more.

I try to smile more, try to save you that last seat on the packed bus, try to share my things with you, try to get you to laugh at my jokes… I wonder if it's a wasted effort.

I watch you.

I watch the way your face moves when you're reading. The way those little tattoos twitch with just the slightest movement. The way your lips always break into a cheesy smile when you're trying to be serious. The way you walk. It's weird.

But beautiful.

The way your stickly body clings to mine for just that beat shorter during a celebratory embrace makes my heart twinge. The way those red spikes tickle my nose. Are you conscious of this? Are you trying to let me know something? Or are you trying to keep a secret?

It puzzles me as to why you insist on walking me home every day, even when you live in the opposite direction. The lines between friendship and something more are so blurry. Do you share your earphones and play those songs on your iPod because you like them? Or you want me to hear them? You want to send me a message.

Why won't you just say you love me? I just want to hear those words. Whispered from your lips as you hold my body to yours. It would be warm happy, and I wouldn't have to make myself look particularly special anymore.

Because I'd have you

You'd see me as special even if I was covered in mud or some other alien substance. You'd see only me before all those girls who like to throw themselves at you on a daily basis. You could even see a different side of me if you wanted to.

Why don't you like me? Why won't you just come out and say what I want to hear? Pay more attention to me? Try to get to know me better? Ask me what my favourite flavour of icecream is? Ask me back to your house…?

I don't know if I can sit here and wait for you to do anything anymore. My thoughts and feelings for you are being caught- trapped into my head. I never tell you anything, so nothing's ever let out. It's bottling up. Oh its bottling up good, and one day it's all gunna spill out.

And maybe you won't feel the same way back, and you'd stand there awkwardly fumbling for words as I shove my heart into your hands. But you wouldn't be able to hold it, and so you'd drop it straight onto the pavement and it'd smash into a thousand pieces.

Our friendship would be ruined then. I wouldn't be able to talk to you. Even look at you without remembering what you'd done. I don't want that. I want to hear your voice every day and every second. I want to hear you laugh at me every time I do something stupid. I want the first thing I see every morning to be your perfect face. So please,

Please…

Please do something soon.

3 3 3 3 3

* * *

_**A/N:** Sooooooooooooooo… how's this for my first chapter? I know it's short xx -shot- I'm not really sure if I'm writing from experience here either :x Aaaaand this one was akuroku if you hadn't already guessed… -gets shot again- Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think! I will love you forever and ever (plus cookies)._

_I think I'll be adding more chapters to this, but none of 'em will be connected, so it'll be like a little drabble corner I can just add to every now and then… Put it on story alert so you know when I update xD_


End file.
